Question: Find the remainder when $7145 + 7146 + 7147 + 7148 + 7149$ is divided by 8.
Reducing each number modulo 8 first, we see that \begin{align*}
7145 + 7146 + 7147 + 7148 + 7149 &\equiv 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 \\
&\equiv 15 \\
&\equiv \boxed{7} \pmod{8}.
\end{align*}